24The Series Book One Infestation
by Matt Albie
Summary: The Following Takes Place Between Seasons Two and Three. Jack must now stop an infection that is about to destroy LA. Part of the story is how Jack first got to know about Ramon Salazar and one of the reasons why Salazar got into the publics' mind.
1. Prologues and Chapter One

24The Series

Infestation 

Based on the TV Show created by

Joel Surnow and Robert Cochran

Book by Andrew DeFazio

Previously on the 24

A strange assassination attempt was conducted by a group of terrorists. The disease affected President David Palmer bad enough that he had to be sent to the hospital where he remained. The Vice President had taken over for the time being, but after he was targeted for assassination that was unsuccessful, President Palmer returned to office where he is at the present time. Chase Edmunds and Chloe O'Brian who worked in CTU in Washington were transferred to LA after the incident with the Vice President. An incident is about to take place that may once again change the United States of America and I, Jack Bauer, have to stop it.

Prologue 

The New Program

The Following Takes Place Between 1:00 am and 2:00 am

The Week Before

The car rounded the turn at a great speed. The stars shone brightly over the Golden Gate Bridge. The car arrived at the bridge and stopped where another car was. The men got out of the cars.

"Seems you know what to do," Mitch Alvair said walking over to the group waiting for them. "I would hope anyway."

"We don't have time for this," Tom Cassidy said as he took the suitcase one of his guards was holding from his hands. "We need to make this exchange."

"It is California," Mitch began. "Who cares about us being here?"

"Certain people," Cory Pain said.

"Quiet you imbecile!" Mitch shouted.

"Shut up," Tom whispered.

He opened the suitcase revealing a laptop and said, "This laptop is the key to the jamming device. Once you log in and affect the CTU computers it should be easy sailing. Then we will be able to release the nuclear reaction triggering a chain reaction. I think that will impress Mr. Salazar."

"Salazar is lucky," Rodriguez, a Mexican henchman, joined in. "He gets to stay in Mexico while we are up here fighting his battles for him."

"Ramon Salazar is not lucky," Tom replied. "If we are caught and tell our enemies everything he is in big trouble because they will find him and kill him."

"_If _we tell them," Rodriguez improvised.

"I don't like you much you little pain," Tom replied taking out a gun.

"Calm down!" Mitch shouted. "We are allies not enemies. Why can't we work together for this short period of time?"

Tom looked at Rodriguez as he looked back. Tom put the gun away and got back onto the laptop to type.

"You know what you are doing, yes?" Tom asked.

"I believe I do," Mitch said. "I believe that means that we no longer need your valuable services, Mr. Cassidy."

Tom and his men walked back to the car. Tom turned around as Mitch waved him off. Tom and his men got in the car and drove away.

"Make sure that he does not get back to Mexico unharmed, Rodriguez," Mitch said looking at him. "Understand?"

Rodriguez looked at him and said, "I do that with great pleasure."

The lights were bright in Jack Bauer's office. He sat quietly typing away at his computer as the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Bauer here," he said listening to the voice on the other end of the phone. "For how long? I'll be right there."

He got up and opened the door as the phone rang again. He walked over to the phone and picked it up saying, "This is Bauer." He listens to the person on the other end finish speaking. "I know I'm on my way."

Jack put the phone down and left his office. His office is on the second floor so he walked down the staircases to get to the main level. He stepped off the stairs and Tony Almeida walked over quickly.

"What is the problem?" Jack asked.

"Apparently there is a suspected terror alert," Tony answered as they turned down a narrow corridor that had doors to holding rooms. "And we believe the threat is going to happen in Los Angeles."

"Perfect," Jack said as they turned to go down another hall. "How did we find out and when is this going to happen?"

"We don't know," Tony said as Jack stopped walking and turned to face him. "You didn't know about this?"

"No I didn't," Jack answered as they continued to walk again. "Apparently I am never aware of the situation because I have assholes who don't know what the hell they are doing here. Where do we stand?"

"Limited to no information," Tony answered as they stopped walking again. "Nobody has told you any of this?"

"No!" Jack said. "It would be helpful if someone would! Where the hell is Chase? Where is Michelle? Where the hell is everyone?"

"They are waiting for us," Tony replied. "Now can we get going?"

"I never said to stop working," Jack said as they started walking again. "So what do we know, or are you unable to tell me even that?"

"We know there will be an attack."

They walked over and stopped in front of a door. Jack opened it and they entered the meeting room where Michelle Dessler, Chase Edmunds, Chloe O'Brian, and others were waiting for them.

"What do you people know?" Jack asked.

"What he means is do we have any possible names of the people who are going to be doing this operation," Tony said as he and Jack sat down.

"No," Chloe answered. "But I think I know a way to find out."

"Get to work on it then," Jack replied as Chloe nodded and got onto her laptop. "Michelle, what do you know?"

"This could happen in the next day to the next week," Michelle answered. "Does that timeframe help?"

"Not much," Jack replied shaking his head. His blue and green eyes expanded then stopped and went back to normal. He scratched his dirty blonde hair. "Chase?"

"I don't have anything," he answered.

"Thanks," Jack said sarcastically. "You are a big help."

"Sorry I couldn't find any information," Chase shot back.

"Well find some!" Jack shouted.

"Jack," Michelle came in. "Please calm down."

"She is right, Jack," Tony said. "After you had that heart attack you have to keep your stress level down."

"I'm fine," Jack said looking at Chase. "Start working now."

Jack got up and left the room as Tony ran after him. As Tony entered the hall he saw Jack collapse.

"Jack!" Tony yelled grabbing him. "Come on."

"I'm fine," Jack said standing up. "I'll be alright. Get to work on who is planning this and actually find out what that person is planning on doing. If we sit and wait for this event to take place we are dead along with the rest of the population. Find out what is going to happen."

"Alright," Tony replied as Jack started walking away. "And Jack."

"Yeah," Jack answered turning around.

"Take it easy."

"Alright."

As he watched Jack continue down the corridor, Tony looked at the digital clock that was hung above the door to the meeting room. It read 1:36 am.

Tony shook his head and said, "Perfect."

His car slowly turned onto the dirt road. Tom Cassidy knew that something was up and that Mitch had planned for it to happen.

What the hell does he want from me? Tom asked himself in his head. Stupid Mexican fool. He should get up and figure things out for himself.

The car pulled over to where Tom's car was sitting. Tom rolled down the window as he waited for the other car to do the same. When it did there was a gun there.

"Oh sh…" Tom never finished his sentence. The gun fired and the bullet went through Tom's head and out the back. Blood blew against the window.

Tom's men got out of the car and were surprised to see Rodriguez and others holding machine guns. They fired and Tom's men were killed, their blood spilling onto the dirt.

Mitch got out of his car and walked over to Tom's dead body in the front seat. He looked at it for a second then took out his gun and shot Tom's head three more times to make sure he was dead.

"Let's move out," he said as he and the others got back in the car and drove away leaving Tom and his men's bodies scattered in the dirt and in the car.

The clock in Tom's car read 1:55.

1:56, 1:57, 1:58, 1:59, 2:00

Prologue 

Reaching News

The Following Takes Place Between 2:00 am to 3:00 am

Chloe O'Brian sat watching data stream across her computer with Michelle Dessler at her side watching it.

"Chloe," Michelle began. "What is this saying? Is it in English?"

"No it isn't," Chloe said. "I will have what language it is in, in a minute. I just have to take a sample from the data and screen it across the languages of the world."

"How long will that take?" Michelle asked.

"Couple of minutes."

"Do you have an exact amount of time?"

"No, Miss Dessler.

"Call me when it is done."

Michelle walked away as she past Tony. She started down the stairs where she then met up with Jack who was standing by Angelo Perez, a data analyst, who had the same data Chloe had on her computer on his.

"What the hell are you doing, Jack?" Michelle asked. "Don't you trust Chloe? She may be a little crazy, but that doesn't mean she isn't capable of doing her own work."

"I just wanted a second opinion," Jack replied.

"One isn't good enough?"

Jack started walking away. Michelle followed as Angelo looked back at them then at his computer monitor again.

"I'm very busy, Michelle," Jack said. "So if you want something say it, but don't waist my time on nothing. Do you have new information?"

"Chloe is working on getting some."

"Angelo has that taken care of."

"So does Chloe."

"What are you doing?"

"Heading to my desk. Is that a problem too, or is it better for you if I stay out of your way? Huh?"

"Why are you getting on my case?"

"Ever since Tony and I got married you have been all over our case. What is it too much stress having a married couple working together?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I have to go."

Jack started walking away. Michelle looked at him and then at Tony who was standing at the top of the staircase. He looked back at her then the clock that was above the main computer screen. It read 2:07.

The motorcade continued through the streets of Washington DC as they headed toward the airport where Air Force One was waiting for them.

President David Palmer and his brother and new Chief of Staff, Wayne Palmer, sat waiting for the car to arrive at the airport.

"What time is it in LA?" David asked looking out the window.

"It should be 2:13 am there, but I am not sure," Wayne answered. "I could check it out on the plane."

"Thank you, Wayne," David said. "You have been a big help since the incident that happened involving Mike."

"That is what brothers are there for."

They sat silently as they looked out the window watching the trees and other cars pass by them as the car picked up speed.

"I want to know if anything is known about Sherry's location," David said. "I believe that she may be involved in a situation that has come up."

"What situation is that?" Wayne asked.

"I didn't tell you?"

"No you haven't."

"Sherry may be involved with a vote that should not be taking place. A vote against me, that is what I think, but I cannot be sure. That is why I want to know if she is in California at this time."

"I will find out."

"Do this quickly. I don't want this vote to happen and if it does I believe that it will result in some kind of a downfall for me."

"I will find out about it, sir."

"Good."

"Mr. President," the driver began. "We should be arriving at Air Force One in about ten minutes, sir."

"Good," David answered.

Mitch had the driver stop the car. The car stopped on a highway that was going uphill to a mountaintop where Mitch wanted to call Nikolia Zukovs.

"Why are we stopping?" Panito, the driver, asked.

"This spot is good enough for me to make the call at," Mitch replied taking out his cell phone. "This shouldn't take long."

Mitch dialed the number. When he got through to the person on the other end he said, "Nikolia, it is me Mitch." He listened for a moment. "Tom is dead. I killed him just like you asked me to do." He listened again. "I'll be there." He hung up as he walked toward the car and got back in.

"Where are we going?" Rodriguez asked.

"Well," Mitch began. "We are meeting him back in LA."

The boarding onto Air Force One finally ended. The plane was starting to take off. David and Wayne Palmer fastened their seatbelts.

Jack Bauer stood on the balcony-watching people at work. Chase Edmunds was working in his office that was next to Bauer's and Chloe's.

Panito drove the car down the mountaintop slowly so that it would go flying over the edge of the mountain on a turn. The road was very narrow.

Mitch watched the car pass the narrow turns as they descended down. Rodriguez watched out the back window. Panito looked at the clock. Time slowly passed. The time was 2:57 am.

Jack walked down the stairs and over to Michelle. He looked at her computer screen. She looked back at him.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

"We aren't going to find anything we will need now," Jack replied.

"Why not?"

"The attack isn't going to be today. It will be in the future. Prepare, but we aren't going to be getting new information for a while."

Jack looked at her. She looked back at him then got back to work on her computer. Jack looked at the clock on her screen. It read 3:00 am.

Chapter 1 

The Following Takes Place Between 10:00 am and 11:00 am

Now

After a long stay in Florida after visiting LA, Air Force One prepared itself for the journey home to Washington.

President David Palmer was seated in his chair on Air Force One in his office. He had been looking for his ex wife, Sherry Palmer, who he presumed was up to no good as usual. His brother, Wayne, was seated in the chair in front of his desk.

"Once we get to Washington," Wayne began. "I believe Mike Novick wants to see you about something that he thinks is important. Next…"

"I will not meet with Mike," David but in. "I do not tolerate that man anymore. Ever since what he did to me."

"You must meet with him though," Wayne said. "It is very important. He thinks it may be very serious."

"No, Wayne, I will not meet with Mike Novick. I am done with him. That is why you are now my Chief of Staff and he isn't."

"But David…"

"No buts," David replied. He took a deep breath. "What is after that?"

Tony Almeida was tired. He had been up for a couple of hours, but was getting drowsy. He was looking for more information on the terrorist attack that had sent out a warning a week ago, but nothing was found about it that was new.

He looked at the clock. It was only 10:03. Christ, he thought leaning back in his chair. How much longer do I have to stay here until Jack sends me home? Christ.

Michelle walked over to him and said, "I really think you should go home and rest. You have been up a while."

"No," Tony replied. "I don't want Jack to think that I can't stay up for a few hours." He stands up and kisses her. "Don't worry. It shouldn't be too long until he realizes that I need rest. Until then I need to wait."

Michelle kisses him back and says, "As long as you are comfortable with it." She straightens up. "Anyway, have you found anymore information?"

"No."

"Don't dose off."

"I won't."

Michelle walked away as she looked back over to Tony. He nodded and she walked away over to her desk where she sat down and has a sip of coffee.

Tony sat back down and had a sip of his own coffee. Oh crap, he thought. This is too cold now. He put the mug containing the coffee down and looked up at Jack's office. When the hell is he sending me home?

Jack Bauer sat in his looking at a picture on his desk. It was a picture of his daughter, Kimberly Bauer, his wife, Teri Bauer, and him during a picnic.

He smiled and then looked away at his computer. There was a picture of his family there too. He clicked out of the picture file and got onto the CTU server to look up information on the terrorist attack.

There was a knock at the door and Jack said, "Come in."

Michelle walked in and said, "Jack, I think you need to send Tony home. He looks really tired and he needs the rest."

"I'll send him home when I think he needs to go home."

"Jack…"

"Go back to work, Michelle."

"I guess you still don't like the idea of Tony and me being married."

"It isn't that…"

"Then what is it!"

Jack sighed and replied, "I don't think he is tired enough to be sent home." Jack got up and walked over to Michelle. "I have gotten over the fact that you two are married and that I have to deal with it. That is in the past. From now on I stand firmly right beside the two of you and think that your marriage was the right thing to do."

Michelle looked at him with a shocked look on her face. Well that was something I didn't think would happen, she thought.

"Thanks, Jack."

"No problem."

Michelle left the room shutting the door behind her. Jack watched her out his window walk down the balcony and sitting back down at her desk.

"God help those two."

The plane finally began to take flight. After waiting for four minutes it was a good thing too. David Palmer was on a tight schedule and couldn't afford to be late in getting to Washington with all the meetings lined up for him.

Wayne had left David's office after he got frustrated with David about Mike Novick and meeting with him. He couldn't blame him.

Wayne took out his cell phone and dialed Mike's number. The number was 161-708-4451. Someone finally picked up.

"This is Mike Novick," the voice on the other end of the line began. "Who may I ask is this calling at this time?"

"This is Wayne Palmer, Mr. Novick," Wayne replied walked over to his seat. "I don't think President Palmer will be able to meet with you when he arrives in Washington. You see he is…"

"Avoiding me," Mike completed the sentence. "I'm aware of that."

"He isn't avoiding you."

"Don't try to cover for him. We don't see eye to eye anymore, Wayne. I don't want you to get into the middle of this. This is between David and me. Not you."

"You sound like you are about to fight him."

"Politically I will, but physically I won't."

"What do you mean politically?"

"Sherry Palmer has just arrived in Washington and wants to meet with me. As you know I can't deny this."

"Does David know about this?"

"No he doesn't and I don't want you to tell him."

"Is this about the vote?"

"Yes it is."

"I have to tell him. He wanted me to tell him anything I knew about the vote and this information is very important. He must know at once."

"Please Wayne…"

"No I am going to tell him."

"Don't hang u…"

Wayne hung up the phone and started back towards David's office where Wayne had left him. Wayne opened the door. David was on the phone.

"Thank you," David said hanging up the phone. He looked at Wayne. "What is the matter? Is something wrong?"

"Yes there is something wrong," Wayne replied. "It is about Sherry and the vote. Extremely important."

"I thought you didn't have information on the vote."

"I just got some from Mike Novick."

"What is it?"

"Sherry is meeting Mike in Washington."

"She is going to be in Washington."

"Yes. I think the vote is being held there."

"That tramp. And she is consulting with Mike Novick. Damn her! I want her arrested on an act of treason."

"In what form?"

"I don't care what form! Just do it!"

"David…"

"Now or get out of my sight!"

"I can't do what you want me to do."

"Then get out."

"But…"

"Get out!"

Wayne left the room slamming the door behind him. David who had jumped up out of his seat during the fight sat back down. He then picked up the phone.

"Washington," David started into the phone. "Get me Mick Novick."

Jack Bauer made his way over to Tony's desk. It was now 10:09 there and Jack thought that Tony had had enough for the time being and that he could afford to give Tony some time to rest.

"Tony," Jack began as he reached Tony's desk. "You can go home and get some rest now. I'll call you if I need you back here."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Positive," Jack replied looking at Michelle who was looking at him from her desk. "You look tired and I can afford to give you some time off to rest."

"Call me if you need me," Tony said standing up.

"I will," Jack replied as Tony headed for the exit only stopping to kiss Michelle on the way out. As he did Jack looked away.

Chloe O'Brian walked over to Jack and said, "I think I have something pertaining to that threat we got a week ago."

Jack looked at her and said, "The terrorist threat?"

"That is the one."

"Show me."

They headed over to Chloe's desk. There were files and papers all over the desk making it look like a garbage can spilt onto a desk.

"There it is," Chloe said pointing at a picture of a man on a screen. The man was dead. It looked like he was shot in the head. "There was a group of them found on a dirt road in Mojave. They were all shot to death. This one in the head and the others everywhere."

"When were they found?" Jack asked. "How long have they been dead?"

"They found them three days ago," Chloe answered. "I don't know why nothing came up about it until now."

"Find out why," Jack said as he started to walk over to the stairs. "Notify me if you find anything and I mean anything. I'm not sure, but this attack may happen today."

Governor Steven Walker, the governor of California, finished his press conference that was held at his retreat in San Francisco.

Walker stepped off the stage and met up with his bodyguard Joseph Chapman. The bodyguard started walking with him to his office, which was about two minutes away from the stage.

"How did it go, sir?" Joey asked.

"Fine I guess," Steven replied. "What time is it?"

"10:15, sir," Joey replied. "Heavy date?"

"I guess I missed my breakfast with Jackie," Steven said. "I really hope she understands. She has been under a lot of stress.

"I'm sure she will understand, sir," Joey replied as a gunshot rang out. "Get down sir." Joey looked over to where Steven was standing. Steven fell to the ground. Joey looked and found that a bullet had gone into his heart. "Help! Someone help!"

David Palmer had gotten fed up. Where the hell is Mike? He thought. He can't answer his own stupid phone?

"Here he is," the secretary on the other end of the phone, said. "This is Mike Novick for you like you wished, Mr. President."

"Thank you," David said calming down.

"This is Mike Novick," Mike said on the other end of the phone line. "And who may I ask is…"

"Save it, Mike," David interrupted. "You know damn well who it is."

"Hello to you to, Mr. President."

"As I said save it. I am having you and Sherry arrested."

"What?"

"Surprised? You brought this on yourself."

Wayne entered David's office with a phone in his hand. He had a surprised look on his face and was shaking his head.

"David," Wayne said.

"Shut up," David replied. "I am talking to Mike."

"David," Wayne went on. "Governor Steven Walker of California has been assassinated in San Francisco."

"Mike," David began. "I'll call you back." He hung up the phone and put it on his desk. "When was he shot?"

"A couple of minutes ago," Wayne answered. "Do you want to turn around and go back to California?"

"No. I believe I will deal with this problem better in Washington where I don't have to deal with an assassin on the lose."

"Okay," Wayne said exiting the room.

David put his hands over his face and said to himself, "Oh my God."

Chaos had started in CTU in LA. Jack maneuvered his way through the crowd of people over to Michelle, Chase, and Chloe.

"When did he get shot?" Jack asked.

"10:16," Chase answered looking at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jack answered. "What time is it now?"

"10:20," Michelle answered. "I guess it was a bad time for Tony to leave. What do we do now?"

"Chloe," Jack began. "Go call Tony."

"Okay," Chloe said leaving the group.

"Michelle," Jack started. "I need you to find out any information you can on the assassination, okay?"

"Got it," Michelle replied.

"And Chase," Jack said looking at him. "I need you to get me a list of all the workers that were working at the retreat with the governor."

"Okay," Chase said walking away.

"Jack," Michelle said pointing to the main screen on the back wall. "Look at that. I think it means something."

"As you may know," a man on the main screen said. "Governor Walker has been shot at his retreat in San Francisco. You may take this as an act of terrorism. It is. Your country is going to be the new testing grounds of an infection that will be set off in California sometime today. You will do everything in your power to stop it, but you will fail. Heed this warning because it will be your only one."

The screen went black as everyone started to shout and move around again. Chase made his way back over to Jack and Michelle.

"We can't match him to any pictures," Chase said. "He covered his face too much. What do you want me to do?"

"Do what I said to do before," Jack said. "When you find the people working at the retreat send the list to my cell phone."

"Why not just print it and give it to you?" Chase asked.

"I'm going to get Tony," Jack replied as Chloe came over.

"I called Tony," Chloe said. "Now what?"

"Call him back and tell him to wait at his house for me," Jack said. "Tell him I'm coming to pick him up. Then get to work on finding out about this warning and infection."

Jack walked away from the group and headed out of the building. When he got into the parking lot he made his way over to his jeep. He opened the door and got in.

He put his cell phone on the passenger's seat and shut his door. He started the car up and looked at the clock. It was 10:27.

He shook his head and said, "This is going to be a long day."

Mike Novick sat in his office. He had a black desk and a couple of papers on it. He shook his head and thought, why is David doing this to me? All this because we don't see eye to eye? No it is bigger.

"Mr. Novick," Mike's secretary, Janet, started as she entered the room. "Governor Walker of California has been killed."

"What?" Mike asked standing up. His brown eyes fixated on Janet. "When…how…why did this happen?"

"We don't know, sir."

"Notify me as soon as any updates come up."

"Yes, Mr. Novick. Someone is here to see you. She says her name is Sherry Palmer like President Palmer's ex wife. Is she his ex wife?"

"Yes she is," Mike replied sitting down. "Show her in."

"Yes, Mr. Novick," Janet said exiting.

A few seconds later Sherry Palmer, David Palmer's ex wife, entered the room. She was in a black suit.

"What is happening with David?" she asked sitting down.

"He doesn't want this vote to take place."

"I wouldn't in his situation either."

"He wants to arrest us to make sure that this or any other vote against him and his power never takes place."

"That is absurd."

"It is what he is doing."

"What do we do, Mike?"

"Wait," Mike began. "And watch."

David Palmer entered the conference room on Air Force One. A few bodyguards, Wayne Palmer, and other people were in the room. On a screen in the front of the room was Michelle Dessler.

"What is happening at CTU?" David asked sitting down. He looked up at the screen. "Where is Jack and who are you?"

"I am Michelle Dessler," Michelle replied. "I'm filling in for Jack while he is out. He had to go somewhere."

"At a time like this?" David asked.

"He said it was urgent," Michelle replied.

"Okay," David said taking a breath. "What is happening at CTU?"

"We received a video warning," Michelle started. "Probably from the terrorists who assassinated Governor Walker. They say that America is about to be the testing grounds for a new infection. They will release it during this day."

David looked at the people in the conference room then said, "What are you doing about this, Miss Dessler?"

"We are trying to find out who sent the video and where they are going to be setting the virus off into. Probably will be a major city."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know, Mr. President."

"What time is it there?"

"10:35 am, Mr. President. How is that relevant?"

"The governor was shot fifteen minutes ago, correct?"

"Yes that is correct."

"What time did you receive the video?"

"10:23, 10:24, 10:25 something like that."

"How did you get the video?"

"It appeared on the main screen here in CTU. Someone must have hacked into the system and put it in although it is now on the Internet. We are working on deleting the video."

"Find the inside person," Palmer began. "Notify me when that is accomplished. Tell Jack to call me when he gets back to CTU."

"What are you going to do, Mr. President?"

"Whatever is necessary." 

10:40? Jack thought as his car curved the turn. I sure hope that Tony has gone to sleep already. I need him to help.

The phone rang. Jack answered it saying, "Jack Bauer."

"Where are you?" Tony asked on the other end of the phone line.

"I'm almost there," Jack answered. "Don't worry. Just stay put and I'll be there. Give me fifteen minutes at the most."

"Jack," Tony began. "A black van just stopped a couple houses down and some guys are getting out. They are carrying things."

"Stay put, Tony."

"They got guns."

"Don't hang up."

"Get here now!"

"Stay on the line! Do not hang up!"

Tony hung up. Jack through the phone against the back seat and banged his hands against the steering wheel.

"Crap!"

Tony Almeida ran into the house. He slammed the door shut and locked it. What am I doing? He thought grabbing his gun from inside a drawer. They are going to capture me anyway.

A knock came from the door and a voice said, "Mr. Almeida? Are you home? If you are we need to speak to you at once."

Tony looked around the house. He looked at the clock. It was 10:43. I just have to hold up for twelve minutes, Tony thought. Twelve minutes.

"Mr. Almeida!" the voice shouted. "Please come out!"

Tony looked at the door. He was standing right in front of the door and if the men fired their weapons the bullets could probably go through the door and into his stomach.

"We know you are in there!" the voice shouted again. "And if you don't come out we will come in there and get you ourselves! We may even kill your wife!"

Tony's anger grew. The stress that he had was taking up more and more of his personality. I'm going to kill him if he mentions Michelle again, he thought.

"Michelle Dessler is as good as dead unless you open this door!" the man's voice shouted out. "Can you live with that?"

Tony aimed his gun at the door and fired the gun. He shot at the door ten times and then reloaded and waited to here what happened out there.

A big thump was heard outside. I had to at least gotten one of them, Tony thought waiting for anything to happen.

"You will pay for the murder of the two men you just shot!" the man's voice shouted out. "Now you are going to die! We are coming in! Break down the door!"

Tony ran up the stairs. The men banged the door down as Tony reached the top of the stairs. He fired the gun and killed or injured three of the guys and reloaded running into his bedroom.

"He is upstairs!" the voice shouted. "Wound him, but do not kill him. We need him alive. Go now!"

Tony listened as the men came charging up the stairs. He knew they were coming. Tony looked at the clock. It was 10:49. Come on Jack, Tony thought. I can't hold them forever.

Jack Bauer drove faster. He had to get to Tony's house before the men Tony described got into the house. Jack needed to make sure that Tony didn't get captured. He was going to make sure that the men doing this would not succeed.

The car turned onto Tony's street. Jack saw the black van…and he saw the men going into Tony's house through the front and back doors.

"Hold on Tony," Jack said to himself getting out of the car. "I'm coming."

A gunshot was fired. Jack ducked. The bullet hit the driver's window. More shots fired as Jack heard the gunmen shout, "Almeida has back up here! Requesting…!"

The gunmen didn't finish his sentence before Jack stood up and shot him. They must have gotten the message, Jack thought. I can't go in. I got an idea.

Jack walked over to the car and beeped the horn. If they don't have him yet, Jack thought. He must have heard that.

Crash! Jack looked up at the bedroom window on the second floor. Tony must have broken the window open.

"Jack!" Tony yelled. "Drive the car over here and I will jump on top of it. Hurry they are trying to get in here!"

"I'm coming!" Jack yelled getting into the car.

He drove the car over to the house. Tony jumped out the window and landed on the top of the car. He rolled off of the roof and got in the passenger's seat.

"We need to get out of here," Tony said as a gunshot went off. The bullet hit the front windshield.

"Hang on!" Jack shouted. "We are getting out of here."

David Palmer sat in his office. Wayne sat across from him. What do I do now? David thought. Another terrorist attack is about to happen. What do I do?

Michelle Dessler stood by Chloe O'Brian's desk. Chloe was working at the computer tracking where the video had come from originally.

Sherry Palmer and Mike Novick made there way down the hall in Mike's building. They stopped and saw Secret Service men at the end of the hall. They turned to go back and find another way out of the building.

Jack and Tony sat in the car. They got off Tony's street and were on their way to a place where they could calm down.

"Now what do we do?" Tony asked.

"We need to find out what those men want with you," Jack replied.

"How?"

"By any means necessary."

Jack took a deep breath. Tony did as well. Now what? Jack thought looking at the clock on the car's dashboard. It read 10:59:55.

10:59:56, 57, 58, 59, 11:00

Chapter Two 

The Following Takes Place Between 11:00 am and 12:00 pm

Jack Bauer knew what had to be done. They had to stop somewhere where they could take a breather, but Jack wanted to make sure they weren't being followed.

22


	2. Chapter Two Part One

Chapter Two 

The Following Takes Place Between 11:00 am and 12:00 pm

Jack Bauer knew what had to be done. They had to stop somewhere where they could take a breather, but Jack wanted to make sure they weren't being followed.

"What are we going to do?" Tony said. "If they catch up to us we don't have enough ammunition."

"We need to get back to CTU," Jack answered. "Michelle may have a lead."

"You didn't have anything after you left?"

"No. Damn this is going to be a long day."

"Has there been any new developments since I went home?"

"A video came from one of the terrorists," Jack answered as he looked at the mirror. Clear. "They said that there is going to be a terrorist attack in the next 24 hours. They are going to hit here in California by setting off an infection."

"You can get to CTU in time?"

"I can try."

"The assassination attempt on Tony Almeida failed," Brian Nathans said as he walked out of Tony's house.

"Why?" the voice of Mitch Alvair asked.

"Some sort of backup came and got him out of here."

"Jack Bauer."

"The CTU agent?"

"That's him. What kills me is I don't know how he could have figured out that Almeida knew something so quickly."

"Maybe it was a mistake."

"Looking at Bauer's records, he doesn't make mistakes. Take them out. Both of them. If they survive your ass is on the line."

"Yes, sir."

Nathans hung up the phone and looked at his men and nodded to the team leader. The leader yelled for the men to get into the van. Nathans looked at his watch. It was 11:04.

Michelle Dessler sat down. She had been standing for four minutes and was trying not to start yelling at Chloe to hurry up. Chase walked over.

"I think I have a hit," he said as Michelle looked at him.

"This person was tied to the assassination?"

"I think so."

"You need to know so before I can tell Jack."

"I am pretty sure."

"I need you to be certain."

"Are you cracking under the stress that Tony may be dead?"

"I know he is alive."

"If you are cracking I will have to have invoke section 112."

"I am fine!"

Chase looked at her then to Chloe. Chloe looked up at him. They eyes met with concern for a moment then Chase walked away.

"Are you sure you are fine?" Chloe asked looking back at her screen.

"Yes," Michelle replied looking at the floor. "I am fine."

The phone rang and Chloe answered it saying, "O'Brian."

"Chloe," Jack said on the other end. "It is Jack. Do you have any new leads?"

"Chase may have one, but he isn't sure."

"Is Tony alright?" Michelle asked as she cut in.

"I'm fine," Tony replied on the other end.

"Ask Chase what the lead is," Jack said.

"I'll call you back," Chloe said as she hung up the phone. "I'll be right back, Michelle." She started towards Chase's office and walked in. "What is the lead?"

"A cook," Chase said from behind his computer. "His name is Fernando Rodriguez. Was working at the place for a week."

"Only a week?"

"That is what it says."

"Thanks."

Chloe walked back into her office and dialed Jack's number as Michelle said," What is the lead?"

"A cook who has been working there for only a week."

"Bauer," Jack said answering the phone.

"The lead is a cook named Fernando Rodriguez," Chloe said.

"Thanks," Jack said as he hung up the phone.

"Now what?" Michelle asked.

"We need to find out where the video came from," Chloe replied sitting down. She looked at the clock. It was 11:10.

"Can we reach Jack yet?" David Palmer asked sitting in his office on Air Force One. Wayne was sitting across from him.

"I haven't checked," Wayne started. "But I believe that Dessler is still in charge."

"I want to speak to Jack as soon as he gets back to CTU."

"Okay."

"Have you spoken to Mike Novick?"

"No."

"I haven't been notified that he and Sherry have been arrested yet."

"Don't you think you are being rather hard on this?"

"No I don't. You don't stand behind me on this?"

"Arresting them before you are sure of their intentions. Yes, I think you are being unreasonable about this."

"What would you do if your ex wife and former Chief of Staff were plotting to make a vote occur that would get you out of office! What would you do?"  
"I'd be reasonable."

"And show sympathy?"

"Yes."

"Sherry has been nothing but trouble ever since I divorced her."

"Because you divorced her!"

"And now all she does is try to get back at me!"

"Because you haven't shown her any sympathy!"

"She has tried to destroy me! What would you do?"

Wayne stood up and walked towards the door. He turned around and replied, "This is why she is doing this to you." He walked out shutting the door behind him.

The car stopped at the red light. Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida looked at each other with an awkward silence. The silence was then broken.

"We are heading to the retreat," Jack said as the car starting moving again.

"You really think this guy is involved?" Tony asked.

"I can't take any chances."

"I think Michelle is worried about me."

"She will be fine." Jack looks at the mirror to see if they are being followed. "This guy is suspicious. I need to find out if he was involved. If we don't and he was involved it would be like shooting the governor ourselves."

Another silence takes over in the car as Jack's cell phone rings. Jack answers it saying, "This is Bauer."

"Hello, Mr. Bauer," a voice on the other end says. "I suspect that Tony Almeida is with you in your car."

Jack looks around and then answers, "Are you the pain in the ass that tried to kill Tony?"

"Who is it Jack?" Tony asked.

"I here Almeida's voice," the voice continued. "It is a mistake going to follow the lead on Fernando Rodriguez."

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Your worst enemy."

The voice hangs up and Jack continues to look around outside before saying, "Someone is on to us. We are being followed."

"By who?" Tony asked looking at the clock. 11:19.

"Your assassins."

Mike Novick and Sherry Palmer walked back into Mike's office. Sherry shut the door behind them locking it. Mike turned to look at her as he sat down.

"I can't believe David is going through with arresting us," he said as she looked at him.

"You wouldn't?" she asked.

"No, I wouldn't."

"I don't believe you."

"You never do."

There is a knock at the door before Mike's secretary, Janet, said, "There are some secret service agents here. What is going on, Mike?"

Sherry looked at Mike as he looked back at her before saying, "Now what do we do?"

Chloe O'Brian typed at her computer feverishly trying to find out where the video had come from. Michelle had gone to get them coffee. The phone rang.

"O'Brian," Chloe said putting it on speakerphone.

"I need your help," Jack said on the other end.

"What is it?"

"The people who tried to kill Tony know where we are going and why we are going where we are going."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to scan my car for any bugs."

"What street are you on?"

"The street right before the Governor's retreat."

"Hold on."

Chloe opened a new window on her computer and typed in the street address as Michelle entered the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Tony and Jack are being followed," Chloe answered as she pulled up Jack's car and began searching for bugging the schematic. "Jack, there aren't any."

"Thanks anyway," Jack said hanging up.

"Are they in trouble?"

"Yeah," Chloe said looking at the clock. It was 11:26. Jack was right about one thing, Chloe thought. This is going to be a long day.

David Palmer entered into the situation room on Air Force One. Wayne was sitting alone with his back facing the entrance David took to come in.

"What is it, David?" Wayne asked.

"Has CTU contacted you with a new lead?" David asked.

"No."

"What is the matter?"

"Secret Service has just arrested Mike Novick." Wayne got up and looked at David. "There is still time to fix the mistake you are making."

"Was Sherry there?"

Wayne sat back down and looked away saying, "She was with Mike Novick, but she escaped out the window. They are looking for her now."

"How long till we get to Washington?"

"About two hours."

"Thanks."

David exited into the hall passing Aaron Pierce who started to walk with David as he said, "I know it is none of my business sir, but I think after the time I served you I know when you are upset. So what is the matter, sir?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about," David said as he entered his office slamming the door right in front of Aaron's face.

Jack Bauer parked up in front of Governor Walker's retreat. They had just passed security. It was 11:32.

"Let's do this quick," Jack said. "They said he is in the kitchen."

"Well he is a cook," Tony joked.

"This is no time for jokes, Tony."

They walked up to the main building complex where Governor Walker's office and bedroom was. Security stopped them.

"Who are you?" Agent Joseph Chapman asked.

"CTU agents Bauer and Almeida," Jack answered. "We were cleared through the front gate."

"I will need to check with them before letting you in," Chapman said.

"Then please hurry," Jack said. "We have a suspect still in the facility."

"Who?"

"Fernando Rodriguez," Tony answered. "A cook who starting working here a week ago. That is why we are suspicious."

"This should take a few minutes," Joey said as he dialed a phone number for the front gate. Jack pulled Tony away.

"We don't have time for this," Jack said as he took out his gun.

"You don't mean…" Tony stopped himself.

"I'm not going to kill him. I'm going to knock him out." Jack walked over and hit Joey over the head with the gun. He dragged the body over by the garbage can. "Let's go."

Milo Pressman looked up at Chloe's office. He had been dating her for a little bit, but had soon enough given up on her. Chase walked over.

"I need you to run the name Vincent Dekelli on how long he has worked here," Chase said looking at Milo.

"You think he has something to do with what will happen today?" Milo asked.

"He may. Please run it."

"Of course.

Michelle walked over and said, "Chloe is still working on finding where the video came from. She is getting closer. What are you doing here, Chase?"

"I'm running something by for him," Milo answered.

"I think Chase can answer for himself," Michelle replied.

"That is what he is doing," Chase said looking at Michelle. Their eyes locked. "Just take it easy."

"Don't second guess me," Michelle said as she walked away. Chase stared at her in amazement.

"What was that about?" Milo asked.

Chase looked at him, "She is worried about Tony."

Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida made their way into the main building complex using Joey's keycard. They were now in one of the main halls that would lead them to the dining room, which was right next to the kitchen. Jack looked at his watch. It was 11:39.

"How long before they find that guy's body?" Tony asked.

"Not much security force in that area," Jack answered. "Probably not until after we have Rodriguez."

They entered the dining room and opened the door to the kitchen, which only three cooks were in. One looked at them as they entered.

"We are looking for Fernando Rodriguez," Tony said. "Is he here." Tony spotted a cook that looked nervous and was sweating. "You."

The cook ran and Jack and Tony took off after him. The cook pushed another one into a hot stove. The other cook screamed as his back hit the stove.

"Rodriguez!" Jack yelled as they chased him out into the garden, which was filled with a hedge maze and many exotic plants. "Stop or we will shoot!"

Jack took out his gun and so did Tony. They split up as Jack went left and Tony went right. Jack found Rodriguez first.

"Stop!" he shouted.

Rodriguez ran, but was stopped by Tony who had cut him off and was aiming the gun at his head.

"You have nowhere to go now," Tony said.

Jack grabbed Rodriguez's arm and then said, "You're coming with us."

An alarm sounded. It was a deafening alarm that was wired to go through the entire complex included speakers in the garden that usually played music.

"They found the guard!" Tony shouted above the alarm.

"Come on!" Jack shouted back as he pulled Rodriguez towards the gardener's shack as Tony followed close behind.

7


	3. Chapter Two Part Two

Michelle Dessler stood in the women's bathroom looking in the mirror. It is over, she thought. I can't maintain control over CTU in my condition. They will invoke Section 112 on me and have me replaced especially since that is Chappelle's specialty.

Chloe entered the bathroom as she said, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be okay," Michelle answered as she wiped her eyes. "How is it going on finding the place the video came from?"

"I can't. Apparently the people who sent us the video thought twice about what they were doing and jammed the frequency I would use to find the video. And there is a problem."

"What?"

"Someone ratted out that you are in no state to be in control of CTU while Jack and Tony are gone."

"Meaning?"

"Chappelle is coming to replace you."

"Who said something?"

"Apparently someone who wants you out."

"Wait. Remember the mole that may be in CTU we found out about?"

"Yeah we never found the person."

"Maybe they are trying to get me out in the open so they can take me out like they tried to take Tony out."

"Especially since when Chappelle takes over you have to leave or you just can't have any dealings with executive decisions."

"Exactly."

"So someone is trying to kill you?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

The gardener's shed was very humid. It was dusty and apparently the gardener hadn't used it much because besides a chair and desk there was nothing in it.

Jack Bauer through Rodriguez onto the chair and handcuffed his hands behind it. Tony stood to Rodriguez's left as Jack stood straight in front. It was 11:44.

"Alright start talking," Jack said sternly.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Rodriguez said.

"Cut the crap," Tony started in. "You have only be working here a week the shortest of anybody else and most insiders are found, like you, because they have only been at the location for a short period of time. So start talking."

"What are you talking about?" Rodriguez asked.

"Talk!"

"Tony," Jack began. "We don't have time for this." Jack took out his gun and aimed it at Rodriguez's temple. "Talk or die."

"Jack!" Tony shouted.

"Talk!" Jack shouted at Rodriguez.

"I know nothing," Rodriguez said squirming in his seat. "That is the truth."

"You son of a…" Jack was cut off as his cell phone rang. He gave it to Tony. "Take the call while I take care of Fernando."

Tony walked to the east wall of the shack where he answered the phone and said, "This is Jack Bauer's phone, Tony Almeida speaking."

"Good you answered," a voice said.

"You," Tony whispered into the phone. "Don't you dare touch my wife you son of a bitch."

"Don't worry your wife is not my highest concern," the voice continued.

"Then what is?"

"Your witness's death."

Tony looked at the window as he saw a red light that when followed led to the back of Rodriguez's head.

"Good-bye, Mr. Almeida."

Tony hung up the phone and shouted, "Jack! Down!"

It was too late.

A bullet had come through the window and went into the head of Fernando Rodriguez. He was dead instantly.

"Get down!" Jack yelled as he dropped to the floor.

Machine guns and sniper rifles starting shooting at the shack. Tony and Jack immediately pulled out their handguns waiting for the shooting to die down.

"Now what, Jack?" Tony shouted above the gunfire.

"I don't know," Jack replied. "I don't know."

David Palmer sat in his office aboard Air Force One. How could Sherry escape out a window and avoid getting caught by Secret Service? He thought. How?

Michelle Dessler watched as Ryan Chappelle entered CTU. Who ratted me out? She thought. And why? I hope Jack and Tony are okay. Tony can pull through. Jack will make sure that that happens.

Sherry Palmer walked down the street. She was making her way towards the White House. A bold move for a person in her situation she was going to make sure that once David got there she would be there waiting for him.

The gunfire continued to go. Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida still had not fired a single shot, but their attackers had to fired more than 300.

It was dreadfully hot in Mexico. The sun was shining brightly over the Salazar estate. Ramon Salazar sat in the backyard of his house by the pool. His phone rang.

"Nathans?" he asked as he picked up the phones.

"He took out Rodriguez," a voice said. "He is now trying to eliminate Bauer and Almeida."

"Excellent," Salazar replied. "Now are we prepared to release the virus?"

"Almost my friend, almost.

11:59:56, 57, 58, 59, 12:00

3


	4. Chapter Three Part One

**Chapter Three**

The Following Takes Place Between 12:00 pm and 1:00 pm

Ryan Chappelle entered CTU with two agents who were being transferred from another CTU in the area here to help out with the ongoing problem of the terrorist attack that was said to happen in LA.

Michelle spotted him noticeably fast for someone who was about to be relieved of her duty as the Director of Operations while Jack was gone. Ryan walked over to her.

"Dessler," he started. "You are now being relieved of your duty as well as Jack Bauer."

"You can't do that to Jack," Michelle stated. "Jack has not done anything wrong today. Sure his past may be messed up a bit, but…"

"Jack has been going for a hour. That is too long to leave CTU manned by a woman who is too emotionally involved in another situation to take control of CTU. You are relieved. You may stay…"

"I know the drill." Michelle walked towards Chloe's office on the second level to see if she had found anything knew.

"Your attention please," Ryan said loud enough so everyone could here. "I am now the Director of Operations of CTU LA for the meantime. You will take your orders from me. Thank you."

Jesus, Jack Bauer thought as a bullet just missed hitting Jack in the hand. When the hell will they take a break to reload?

"How much longer?" Tony asked.

"They have to be close to running out by now!" Jack shouted back.

"Don't you think we should call for back up?"

"They might want that to happen so they can ambush CTU and take them out. Besides with a possible mole in CTU you think they won't find out?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

The door burst open Jack rolled around and shot the first guy in the head. He went down as a second guy entered Tony shot him in the chest. Jack kicked the door closed.

"Do you think we can hold them?"

"We don't have a choice. If we don't they will barge in and take us out. Quick grab the automatics."

Tony throws one of the rifles to Jack. Jack takes a clip from one of the dead enemy a puts it in the gun. He throws another clip to Tony who does the same thing.

"More firepower?"

"Quiet," Jack whispers. "They stopped firing."

"Good."

"Maybe not."

"Why?"

"They may be charging in."

"And who are you?" David Palmer asked from the meeting room aboard Air Force One. On the TV screen was Ryan Chappelle broadcasting live feed to Palmer.

"I am replacing Jack Bauer and Michelle Dessler," Ryan said. "I'm Ryan Chappelle and I'm now in charge of CTU."

"Where is Jack?"

"I don't know."

"Find him."

"Mr. President, we have bigger problems on our hands with the terrorist attack that might happen today. We can't wait time trying to find a rogue agent."

"Jack is a much better agent than a pain in the ass like you! Now find him!"

David shut off the TV and made his way back to his office where Wayne and Aaron Pierce were seated.

"What is the matter?" David asked shutting the door and taking a seat behind his desk.

"We are here to talk to you about Mike," Wayne answered.

"I do not want to have this conversation."

"Here," Aaron said giving David the phone. "It is Mike. Secret Service has him in custody at the White House."

David took the phone and said into it, "Mike?"

"Why are you doing this?" Mike Novick asked on the other end of the phone.

"You betrayed me, Mike."

"It is not like that."

"Then why are you meeting with my ex wife in your office during the time where she is going to holding a vote to destroy me? Why are you doing that?"

"I was going to talk to her and try to convince her it was not the right thing to do."

"We both know that that is a load of crap. Tell me the truth."

"That is the truth."

"Tell me the truth!"

"As much as you don't want to believe it, sir, you better. That is the truth and you and me both know that you can't change that. Good-bye, Mr. President.

David hung up and gave the phone back to Wayne and said, "Keep him there. I want to talk to him personally when we arrive in Washington. How much longer?"

"About eighty minutes," Wayne replied.

"Aaron, can you excuse us?" David asked.

"Of course, Mr. President," Aaron said as he left the room.

David looked straight into Wayne's face and said, "We need to talk."

12:11. This is taking too long, Jack Bauer thought. The silence had been going on for five minutes now. No sound.

"What is happening?" Tony asked in a whisper.

"Something has to be happening," Jack replied. He looked at Rodriguez's dead body. "He was our only lead."

Then the bullets came again.

They must've been reloading, Jack thought as the familiar sounds of different guns crept back into his ears. Sniper rifles and automatics were being fired and were leaving many holes in the shack.

"Do you think that security knows about this?" Tony shouted.

"With the noise this is making!" Jack started. "They know!"

"Do you think this is wise to make the plan start so early?" Hector Salazar asked his older brother Ramon. "To put so much faith in Nikolia?"

"I trust him with my life," Ramon answered. "He knows what he is doing mark my words. You won't regret this."

They were eating in the backyard by the pool. Claudia, Hector's wife, was playing in the pool were their son.

"As long as you are sure," Hector continued the conversation.

"I am," Ramon said eating a taco. "We supply Nikolia with what he needs and his men execute the plan. We are like businessmen who pay the workers to build a building see. An analogy. Trust me my brother, this will work."

Hector looked at him and nodded, but he had his doubts. Ever since the beginning. He didn't like the idea of trusting a Russian and his men with such a task. Only reason any of the Salazar's men were in the operation was because Ramon wanted Hector to have faith.

Hector still lacked it.

"I may have something," Chloe O'Brian told Michelle Dessler. "Go get Chappelle because he will want to see this."

"Tell me and I will tell him," Michelle said.

"You heard him. I have to report directly to him."

"Chloe…"

"I'm not breaking procedure so I can get fired. I'll get Chappelle myself." Chloe stood up, but Michelle blocked the way out of the office. "Michelle?"

Chase walked over and saw the two and asked, "What is going on?"

"I have a lead," Chloe said.

"Then show Michelle."

"I have to report directly to Chappelle on this."

"No you don't, Chloe," Michelle started in. "Now show me the damn lead."

Chase and Chloe exchanged looks. Then Chloe exchanged looks with Michelle before giving in and saying, "Fine. Give me a minute and I will get to the file." She looked at the clock. It was 12:19.

"Hello, Mitch!" Brian Nathans shouted into the cell phone trying to yell over the gunfire that was going on in the background.

"Nathans!" Mitch shouted on the phone. "Go to a more calm area! I can't hear anything you are saying!"

Nathans made his way past dead security officers, who were dead, to the last garden at the retreat and asked, "Better?"

"Much," Mitch answered. "Now what is it? I am very busy helping Nikolia."

"Did he call Ramon?"

"Yes."

"And he told him about the situation with Rodriguez?"

"Of course, but we are all disappointed with the way you handled the situation at the Almeida house."

"I'm still very sorry."

"I know. What time is it there?"

"12:24."

"Still early. Anyway I need you to make sure that both Almeida and his wife, Michelle Dessler are dead within the next two hours."

"Why so quick?"

"They will prove a pain. Is your mole in CTU ready to take out Dessler?"

"Almost. Once they gain a little more trust from Dessler and the others the person will be ready."

"Excellent. Now go finish your job."

"Do you want Bauer dead?"

Mitch pauses for a moment and then says, "At all costs."

5


	5. Chapter Three Part Two

"I'm sorry, but that is what I am standing by," Wayne Palmer said as he sat in front of David Palmer's desk. "Nothing you can say will change my mind."

"Do you want Mike and Sherry to bring me down?" David asked Wayne trying to keep from shouting. "Is that what you want?"

"I want this to end."

"By destroying me?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I what you to make peace."

"With Sherry?"

"With Mike."

"And then what do I do about Sherry?"

"Listen to what she has to say."

12:30. God, Jack thought as he lay on the floor of the gardener's shack. Gunfire was still occurring outside the shack and he knew what he had to do.

"Tony!" he shouted. "We need to make a run for it!"

"Now?" Tony asked. He was concerned.

"Yes, now!"

"They will kill us!"

"We can't just wait here!"

"Fine!"

The two quickly stood up and ran for the door. All shots missed as they ran out into the sunlight. The enemy tried to take them out, but failed. Jack and Tony ran as fast as they could towards the former Governor's retreat main building.

1


End file.
